The Life I Want
by GiftedGingerGirl
Summary: AU Season 1 and maybe more depending on response. Quinn is the unpopular gay girl with a voice that could save the glee club and maybe even more than that! Rating: T for language, violence and maybe some other stuff. Pairings: Faberry is main, side Quinn and O/C, and side Brittana. Give it a try because it's my first story and tell me what you think. All mistakes are mine.


**Chapter 1: Living on a prayer**

**Will Schuester**

The sound of an alarm woke Will up for his favorite day of the week, the start of school on Monday. Sure most teachers dreaded getting up early and teaching to a group of teenagers who normally didn't pay attention at all, however something about it just made Will full of hope and happiness. Will always taught his classes the way he hoped one day a teacher would teach his own child, with care and passion. Sure Will and his wife Terri had been trying to have a baby for awhile… but it was going to work one day. One day hopefully.

Until then the routine was painfully dull and tedious. Will would wake up at 6:30, make sure that all his files and notes were ready for class, then he would cook breakfast and make coffee for Terri and himself, once his wife was up they would eat and clean the dishes then Will would get a kiss goodbye and be out the door by 7:25 so he could be at the school and be all set up at 8:20. Will was always the first in his Spanish class and he had all the notes he needed either ready to go or waiting to be brought out in a flash.

So far the first two weeks of school had started out great; he only had to send three kids to the principle so far and only one major fight! When you had a class with Noah Puckerman in it you were guaranteed at least a fight a month.

After his morning classes and his lunch break began Will was standing in the teachers' lounge with his best friend Ken Tanaka who was the coach of the McKinley High school football team. The two were standing by the door looking at were the lounges coffee pot had been replaced by a very fake looking plant that was probably meant to lighten the room up, however given what it had replaced it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Can you believe this?" Ken asked Will gesturing towards the fake plant with a look of utmost disgust on his face. "So many budget cuts and Figgins needs to get rid of the coffee maker? I mean really why not get rid of some of the football safety equipment!" When Will gave him a shocked look he just shrugged. "What? Half of them don't even play."

"I just think it's a little scary knowing how much the school is hurting if the coffee pot needs to go." Will said rubbing his temple. "I mean what could be next? Hopefully not any clubs get shut down or equipment gets taken away."

"What's wrong? Is some people in need of a pick-me-up?" The voice was followed by the Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester carrying a drink holder full of sweet smelling coffee, and of course she was wearing ever present track suit and smug all knowing grin.

Will had never had any problems with Sue, she seemed to be civil enough even though he did know of her reputation of destroying clubs so her cheerleaders could get more money, however the two never got in each other's way and they didn't have any problems with one another.

"Oh wow coffee!" Ken said waddling over to the table Sue had placed the drinks on and immediately grabbed one and took a long sip. Will however gave Sue a polite thank you before taking his own.

"Yes, even though Figgins can't afford coffee for his hard working teachers you should all be thankful that I am as much of a humanitarian as I am, because I unlike Figgins know just what good and generous people volunteer their time to try and educate this school full of future prisoners and Burger King employees."

"Yes and while all the other departments in this school are being suffocated by cut backs please do inform the room about how much the Cheerios budget is Sue." The voice came from the door way and when Will looked over he saw another one of his friends and school councilor Emma Pillsbury. The tall redhead was in her normal Sunday best on a Monday carrying her lunch in a large stainless steel case that looked almost bulletproof. It was common knowledge in the school that Emma had some kind of aversion to germs of any kind, the extent was unknown but it was obvious.

"Oh red how your loathing is absolutely delicious. And as much fun as it would be to sit here and talk to you people, I do have an interview with National Cheerleading magazine, yes people NATIONAL." And with that, Sue walked out of the room pausing by Emma to give her a large grin and pat on the shoulder causing the smaller woman to shiver uncomfortably.

"She is such a jerk!" Emma said as she sat down across from Will taking out a plastic container of grapes, popping the lid and beginning to clean each individual grape with a moist towel. "Oh and hi Will."

"Hey." Will said back taking a bite of his jelly sandwich… yes just jelly. After all Terri was allergic to peanuts.

"Hey there Emma." Ken said sliding over towards Emma giving her the look an ape would give another ape when it was sexually aroused.

"Hi Ken." Emma said back not nearly as enthusiastic as she was with Will. "Oh! did you guys hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired last week?"

'Wait what?" Will asked almost chocking on his food as he looked at Emma wanting to make sure that he had heard correctly. Sandy Ryerson was the schools music teacher who really didn't know much about music at all. The only reason he had stayed on so long was because he was gay and used it as a way to keep his job.

"Yeah it's crazy." Emma continued, obviously pleased that she had gotten Will's attention. "Someone caught him getting a little to physical with the lead for the glee club during one of their privet instructions."

Will's mind was racing do to the fact that he himself had been a member of the same glee club when he had come to this school. "Well what's happening to the glee club?" Will asked hoping that Emma knew a little bit more.

"I really don't know." Emma said thoughtfully while she chewed on a grape. "I mean it will probably be cut and the funds will be given to the Cheerios always growing budget." Will stopped listening after that. All he cared about was that the club that had been his greatest inspiration when he was a kid was about to be taken out to the back and put down. He had to stop this and that meant meeting with the big man in charge.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray**

Quinn Fabray was in the bathroom splashing water in her face trying without much success at all to get the food coloring and ice crystals out of her eyes and hair. Slushy facials were a common thing in William McKinley High school and Quinn really had no idea why. Ok yeah she knew why jocks and popular kids picked on the unpopular kids, but why slushy's? Like seriously, who was the first person to throw a drink in someone's face? Whoever they were all Quinn wanted to do was track them down and kick them as hard as she could in the nuts… if they didn't have nuts then she would improvise but that's not the point.

After getting a particularly annoying bit of syrup out of her eye Quinn looked up into the mirror to assess the damage to her face. Quinn thought she was a pretty girl what with her shockingly hazel eyes, full pink lips, shoulder length brown hair and (in her opinion) pretty awesome set of boobs. Quinn wasn't stupid though, she was in fact quite the opposite what with her 3.9 GPA (Goddamn creative writing class). No the reason she got picked on was due to things she absolutely no control over.

Quinn's mom had left her and Quinn's father when Quinn was only about four, it had broken her dad for a little bit but he got back on track and had made a commitment to providing for his daughter. Quinn's father Russell was an inventor, he was kind of a one hit wonder in the world of inventing. His one big invention was a new way to make shaving razors safer, which had actually earned him quite a bit of money. That was five years ago and her dad was in a bit of a drought when it came to new ideas. But no neither of those thing were the cause of Quinn getting bullied. It wasn't even Quinn's glasses or the fact that all her clothes were second hand, or even because Quinn was a pretty big nerd. No it was because Quinn Fabray was a lesbian.

Yes, yes bring out your torches and pitchforks there was a girl who liked girls and in High school being gay was like being… well the gay person. As Quinn adjusted her glasses and looked herself over carefully again just to make sure she didn't have any large stains on her shirt. When she was done with her inspection she smiled knowing that the worst part of the day was over and hopefully the rest would go by without anything eventful happening.

With that happy idea planted firmly in her head Quinn picked up her backpack and walked to the door with a large smile on her face ready to head to her favorite class which was AP calculus. When she shut the door behind her Quinn turned ready to head down the corridor and was instead met with a large cherry flavored slushy tossed in her face for the second time in 20 minutes.

"Have fun getting that one off loser!" She heard Noah Puckerman the school's main jackass say as he and three other football players high fived and laughed at their triumph.

Quinn stood stock still waiting for the shock to leave her body before sighing deeply and headed to her locker so she could grab another change of clothes. As she walked into the bathroom the bell ringed signaling that there was five minutes till class started and there was no way she was going to make it in time. Thankfully Ms. Summers knew about Quinn getting bullied and while there was nothing she could do to stop it she also didn't mind her being late.

Silently cursing to herself Quinn began washing herself off trying to do it as fast as possible. And to think that there was still two years of school after this.

* * *

**Will**

"I want to take up the glee club duties." Will said as he sat in Figgins office only two days after he heard of the opening of the position.

"Would you like to captain the Titanic too?" The lifeless looking principle asked as he stared a hole in Will's eyes.

"I mean it!" Will said trying his best to sound confident. "I think there is enough talent in this school to make that club great again, and I want to lead it there."

Figgins sighed and typed some things into the calculator on his desk looking it over before turning to Will. "I need 65$ a month to keep the club running."

"Am I expected to pay that?" Will asked confused as to what Figgins was getting at.

"Well I'm certainly not going to! Look at the Cheerios. They made the front of ESPN magazine William! When the glee club starts to bring in that kind of publicity then the school will pay, however until then 65$ a month and you must use the costumes and props that you already have."

Will Thought it over for a second, because really 65$ a month was something that his family could use. But at the same time he had a gut feeling about this and he knew that he could do it. "Alright." Will said nodding his head. "You got yourself a deal".

"Wonderful!" Figgins said with a smile before turning it into a frown. "Now get out of my office until you bring me some money or a student is dead."

* * *

**Emma**

"Yes Jason trying to take a picture up the cheerios skirts is very much purvy so please stop it right away." Emma ended her sentence by handing a flyer entitled "It's Not Ok to Look up There!" to a skinny kid with glasses and more than just an acne problem.

The boy took the pamphlet and wondered out of Emma's office bumping into the shelf and the doorway as he walked out. Emma sighed deeply to herself and began to fill out the report for her large files on all the students that attend the school.

Just as she was finishing up Emma heard a quite knock on the door, looking up she was met with the love of her life… or at least in her mind he was.

"Hi there I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Will said as he walked in holding some sort of poster or something in his arms wearing his lopsided smile and cute little sweater vest that always made Emma swoon.

"Ab- absolutely not! Please come in" Emma stuttered a little surprised to see the man in her office. "Is-I mean uhmmm is there anything I can help you with?" Emma asked, yet again stuttering over herself.

"Actually there is." Will said as he handed Emma the poster for her to look at. She did take them and saw that there was a signup sheet for the glee club which had evidently been given a new name. "I actually took over the glee club so that we could maybe get it going with competitions again, however in order to compete there needs to be twelve people in the group. So I was wondering if you might be able to put these up in the girls locker room?"

Emma really didn't know what to say. Come on this was her crush how in the world could she say no to that smile and those eyes and oh crap he is expecting an answer!

"Sure of course I can!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"Wow, thank you so much." Will said, as if putting up the signups was a hard job that only she could do. "I am really looking forward to getting this group together and I think it will go really well. So thanks again and I will talk to you soon!" And with a final wave he was gone and Emma was left breathless by the man's presence.

"GOD he is so hot!" Emma said after about thirty seconds had gone by just to make sure he didn't hear her.

* * *

**Quinn**

Of course after PE Quinn had been volunteered by couch Sylvester to stay behind and pick up after the games of dodge ball and volleyball, both of which Quinn had been repeatedly hit in the face with balls very hard. Coach Sylvester's reason behind always leaving Quinn to do it was so all the girls didn't get sexually assaulted by "The gay kid". Yeah like any of those stuck up bitches were Quinn's type. Quinn liked the girls she dated to be smart and have the ability to walk and talk at the same time… that's why Quinn has never dated a girl. As Quinn tossed the last ball back into the net that carried them, she heard Sylvester's already loud voice magnified through her ever present horn.

"Wow I am so glad that you're finally done Fabray! Now I don't have to watch your gay ass move slower then the Nazi's that my mother has killed! Shower up and head to class DOUBLE TIME!"

"Yes Coach." Quinn said as she jogged off the court and into the woman's locker rooms were the last girl was leaving. The girl was tall and blonde and scowled at Quinn when she entered.

"Sorry Fabray, doesn't look like you will get to see any eye candy today thanks to coach Sylvester." Like most girls in the school she seemed to think that because Quinn liked girls that meant she liked her. Completely not true just for the record.

Quinn didn't say anything and instead focused on removing her clothes and grabbing her towel and shampoo/soap. When she turned around, naked and ready to get showered the girl was nowhere to be seen and Quinn was thankful for that. She stepped into the shower and resisted the urge to moan loudly as the hot water streamed over her tense muscles.

As her body began to relax Quinn started humming the song that was currently stuck in her head. Knowing that she was the last person in the locker room Quinn didn't care about shouting out the lyrics.

"**Tommy used to work on the docks"  
**

As she sang Quinn closed her eyes and spun around in the shower pretending that she wasn't a nobody in a nowhere school who got picked on for being different. No, right now she was Quinn Fabray the singer who was in front of a ten-thousand people crowd with her hot Spanish girlfriend off to the sides getting aroused by the sound of Quinn's voice.

"**Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough"**

In her mind the crowd would go wild when they heard the song she was performing and it would be the most insane and amazing moment of her short life.

"**Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love"**

This would be a moment that Quinn would never forget… you know if it was real.

"**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot"**

When she hit the chorus though… that was when the crowd went crazy, and Quinn really just went for it.

"**Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer"**

Quinn finished her song by just humming the rest and coming back down from her delusional state of happy and make belief. Back she came into the world where the name Quinn Fabray was uttered with a scowl or a giggle and not of awe and inspired. Oh well maybe next life she could get what she wanted. Until then however she needed to focus on school and get the hell out of Lima Ohio.

* * *

**Emma**

Emma was leaned against the rows of lockers in a state of utter disbelief at what she had just heard.

Emma peered around the corner again just to make sure that the angle like voice she had just heard had indeed just come from Quinn Fabray. Sure enough standing in the shower now drying herself off was a soaking wet Quinn who was still humming "Living on a Prayer".

Emma walked out of the locker room absolutely stunned with the new piece of information about the girl she had seen so many times in her office.

It was no mystery in the school that Quinn was one of the most picked on students because she was open about her sexuality. Honestly Emma had thought nothing of the rumors a year ago when Quinn had first arrived to McKinley because come on its high school! Emma had once caught wind of a rumor that a boy's parents were parrots with razor blades for beaks and that was still rather sane. But when Quinn had acknowledged the rumors as being true the tidal wave of hate, anger and ignorance had swept over the poor girl like a typhoon.

When Emma arrived back in her office she pulled Quinn's file and sure enough hers was the biggest. There were over twenty- eight accounts of harassment to Quinn and almost all of them had been brought in by Amy Summers, Quinn's math teacher who seemed to have taken a liking to the girl. Emma was baffled again by the sheer amount of hate, one school's body of students could have for one of their own. It was then a there that Emma hashed out the way she was going to get Will Schuester to notice her and get Quinn some more confidence! With a wide grin Emma picked up her phone and dialed the number in Quinn's file.

"Hello there! Is Mr Fabray available?"

"This is him." Came the rough voice from the other end of the line. "May I ask what this call is about?"

"Yes of course." Emma replied a little jumpy in her excitement. "Its about your daughter Quinn."

"Ah crap is she ok? I keep telling you people at that damn school that you need to give her some help!"

"Well Mr Fabray that is why I am calling you. I think I found a way to maybe help your daughter out."

* * *

**END chapter 1:**

**Authors Note.**

**Hello there guys and thanks for reading! Anyway this is my first story and I was hoping you guys could rate, review and favorite if you liked it and want to see more.**

**I have a very vague idea of where I want to go with this, however fan advice/ideas are always welcomed with love and hugs (and maybe some cookies if you're really good!)**

**Well anyway thanks for reading and I hope you come and read more soon!**

**P.S. I do not own anything related to anything I have written about in this fan fiction.**


End file.
